Blind Dates
''Blind Dates ''jest czwartym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu serialu Pretty Little Liars i dwudziestym szóstym odcinkiem serialu. Został wyemitowany 5 Lipca 2011r. w USA. Streszczenie Własciciel lombardu jest zszokowany, kiedy widzi Spencer wchodzącą do sklepu. Ona mówi, że tak jak obiecała dwa dni wcześniej przyszła. On mówi, że jej nie pamięta. Jednak Spencer daje mu paragon. On jako rzecz odpowiadającą paragonowi daje zardzewiałą podkowę, którą dostał od A. Tymczasem Aria, Hanna i Emily czekają na Spencer na zewnątrz nieopodal śmietnika i omawiają spotkanie Melissy i Wrena. Spencer przychodzi do nich i mówi, że ktoś ukradł pierścionek Melissy. Dziewczyny zauważają znak wielkich oczu na billboardzie. Czują, że cały czas są obserwowane. Dostają tekst od A, który świadczy o tym, że to ona ma teraz pierścionek. Aria dowiaduje się, że teraz jej nauczycielem angielskiego będzie Ella. Aria jest rozczarowana. Melissa wciaż szuka pierścionka zaręczynowego i paszportu Iana, który jest konieczny, aby złożyć wniosek do firmy ubezpieczeniowej na pierscionek. Hanna zostaje umówiona na prywatną sesję z dr. Sullivan. emily dostaje paczkę od A w której są rzeczy od Danby. Pam jest szczęśliwa ze stypendium córki. Jednak Emily ma coraz wiekssze poczucie winy. Lucas jest zdenerwowany przed randką z Danielle. Boi się, że jej nie poderwie. Prosi Hannę, by przyszła z Calebem i zeby była to podwójna randka. Ella podchodzi do Arii na korytarzu. Prosi ją aby odebrała Mike'a po szkole z treningu koszykówki. Tym samym zapełnia Arii czas, który mogłaby spędzić z koleżankami. Zniechęca ja również do spędzania czasu z przyjaciółkami na korytarzu. Hanna i Caleb zgadzają się iść na podwójną randkę z Lucasem i Danielle. Robią to jednak tylko dla nich. Spencer przychodzi do Wrena do szpitala, w którym pracuje. Chce dowiedzieć się co przekazał Melissie. Jednoczesnie przypomina mu, że Ian próbował ją zabić. Wren mówi, że były to silne leki przeciwbólowe. Dał je Melissie ponieważ czuł się źle po tym , jak ją potraktował. Spencer prosi Wrena, by pomógł jej odnaleźć Iana. Ten zgadza się, choć nie jest zbyt zadowolony. W gabinecie terapeuty , Hanna jest niecierpliwa i poirytowana. Nie chce rozmawiać z dr.Sullivan. Chce tylko aby sesja się skończyła. Kiedy psycholog prosi ja by porozmawiała z krzesłem jakby siedziałą na nim Alison, nie mówi nic. Aria idzie po Mikea na boisko do koszykówki. Jednak jego tam nie ma. kiedy pyta przyjaciół Mikea, oni mówią, że juz od jakiegos czasu nie przychodzi. Na boisku spotyka jednak Jasona, który twierdzi, że Mike ukrywa coś przed rodziną. Jason mówi Arii, że zawsze mu się podobała, bo robiła to co chciała(miała różowe włosy). W szkole Samara jest szczęśliwa, gdy dowiaduje się, że Emily zostaje w Rosewood. Em wyjaśnia Samarze, że to ona napisała ten list. Pam zaprasza Samarę na obiad, a ona potwierdza, że przyjdzie. Em jest szczęśliwa i ma nadzięję, że ten obiad wyjdzie lepiej niz spotkanie z Mayą. Kiedy Spencer wchodzi do stodoły widzi walizkę wypełnioną unraniami i kosmetykami dla mężczyzn. W walizce jest też paszport Iana. Kiedy Mike wraca do domu, nie mówi, gdzie ani z kim był. Aria mówi, że powninien informować rodzinę o tym jak spędza czas. Mike stwierdza, ze jeśli Aria powie rodzicom o tym, że nie gra w koszykówkę, on powie im, że Aria ukradkiem spotyka się z przyjaciółkami. Lucas, Danielle, Hanna i Caleb spotykaja sie na randce. Danielle myśli, że Hannie podoba się Lucas, dlatego nie jest zadowolona z randki. Hanna żeby pokazać, że zależy jej na Calebie a nie na Lucasie, obejmuje Caleba ramieniem. Wtedy Danielle łapie Lucasa za rękę. Pam jest zachwycona uprzejmością Samary. Ona odwołuje ją od pomysłu dzwonienia do Denby. Uważa, że Em jest świetna w tym co robi i wiele innych szkół będzie chciało ją miec za uczennicę. Mówi, że nie należy spoczywać na laurach. Następnego dnia Wren dzwoni do Melissy. Mówi jej, że musi zobaczyć Iana, no ten może być poważnie chory. Melissa zgadza się. Lucas chwali Hannę za to, że mu pomogła. Tata Arii zwraca uwagę na dziwne zachowanie Mike. Aria przestraszona groźbą Mikea mówi ojcu, że z bratem nic złego się nie dzieje i że widziała go grającego w koszykówkę. W gabinecie dr. Sullivan Hanna opowiada o swich prawdziwych uczuciach odnosnie Alison w nadziei, że pozbędzie się ich. Wyobraża sobie, że Ali siedzi w fotelu. Hanna mówi do niej, że była jej najlepszą przyjaciółkąi jednocześnie najgorszym wrogiem. Wymyślona Alison szydzi z Hanny, mówi, że bez niej nie miałaby przyjaciółek. Jednak Hanna nie wierzy Alison. Czuje, że to ona jest teraz ważniejsza i Alison niegdy nie będzie już rządzić jej życiem. Emily jest szczęśliwa, że jej mama nie zadzwoniła do Denby i oglada się za innymi uczelniami. Nocą dr.Sullivan wraca do swojego biura, które zastaje w rozsypce. Wszędzie jest rozrzucone potłuczone szkło, a przedmioty są poprzewracane. Na ścianie widzi napis "Wścibskie suki giną". Wren dzwoni do Spencer. Mają wyruszyć w drogę ku odnalezieniu Iana. Mama Hanny informuje ją o tym, co stało się w gabinecie dr. Sullivan. Hanna była ostatnią pacjentką przed incydentem. Toteż mogą oskarżyć ją o zniszczenie biura. Tym bardziej, że Hanna nie chce powiedzieć mamie czego dotyczyła jej rozmowa z terapeutką. Policja stwierdza, że nie ma żadnych śladów włamania do gabinetu dr. Sullivan. Dodatkowo tylko ona ma do niego klucz. Kłamczychy zamierzają zfilmować spotkanie Iana i Melissy aby udowodnic swoja niewinność. Melissa i Wren dojeżdżają do starej stodoły i wchodzą do niej. Kłamczuchy słyszą przeraźliwy krzyk Melissy. Biegną w stronę hałasu. Kiedy wchodządo budynku widzą Iana, który leży na podłodze zzaschniętą plamą krwi na głowie i pistoletem w ręku. Obok niego leży list, w którym wyznaje, że to on zamordował Alison. Widać, że na belce w stropie powinny wisieć trzy podkowy, ale wiszą dwie, takie same, jak ta którą dostała Spencer w lombardzie. Na koniec A wrzuca telefon Iana do torebki Spencer, którą zostawiła w otawrtym samochodzie. Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów